


Silly Old Bear

by alphalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Winnie-the-Pooh - Freeform, movies - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: Dan and Phil had some free time whilst on tour so decided to go to the cinema to watch the new “Christopher Robin” movie.





	Silly Old Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!! So I just got back from the cinema where I watched Christopher Robin and it inspired this (NO SPOILERS). I hope you enjoy. Don’t be afraid to message me on tumblr:  
> alphalester.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks,  
> Dominic  
> Xxx

“What do you wanna do today?” Phil smiled, wiping his hands on his napkin that room service had delivered alongside his breakfast. He turned to his boyfriend who was sat on the opposite side of the bed, tapping away into his phone with one hand whilst still stuffing his fork into his mouth with the other. 

“Don’t mind” He’d replied with a shrug, his attention clearly focussed elsewhere. Phil couldn’t help but smile a little bigger, Dan really wouldn’t mind what they did after all. They could stay in the hotel room for the rest of the day, showing each other random comical posts from Tumblr and Twitter and the brunette would have a great time. 

Deciding to busy himself, Phil planted a soft kiss to Dan’s forehead before retreating to the shower. The almost scolding hot jets burst through the shower head, massaging deep into the knots he could feel in his shoulders. He remained there for a little while longer than usual, washing the stress of tour away and watching it slip effortlessly down the drain. He took extra care over washing his hair too, his arms aching from the ordeal of lugging various equipment around the previous night to try and help out their crew.

That’s when it hit him. The idea that would be perfect for them both to thoroughly enjoy themselves, rest and even earn him extra brownie points with Dan.

* * * 

“So... tell me again what we’re going to see?” Dan asked, his head ducked a little lower than usual as his shoulders remained hunched. He scrunched his large hands up as he pulled he cuffs of his sweater over them. Phil wanted so badly to reach out and hold his hand but decided against it. This wasn’t the place. They walked side by side slowly but purposefully until they reached the ticket booth. A perky teenager welcoming them to the cinema.  
“Could we have two tickets to see Christopher Robin, please? Preferably near the back?” Phil asked politely, reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet. He could see Dan’s cheeks turn a gentle rouge as he paid, grabbing them a bucket of popcorn and a drink each. They continued into the theatre and took their seats, grateful that the room was covered in the blanket of darkness; the only light being he flickering that came from the adverts on the screen. Maybe they could get away without being spotted?

Phil set the drinks in each of the cup holders, flipping down his seat as he watched Dan doing the same. They were sat in the back left corner, the entirely opposite side of the room to the entryway. Dan took the left seat, hazarding a quick glance around them before sliding his hand out of the sleeve to intertwine his fingers with Phil’s. 

They quickly finished their snacks, assessing their surroundings one more time before snuggling up together to the best of their abilities. They lifted the armrest between them to allow them to get closer, Dan’s arms coming to wrap around Phil’s waist as his head rested in the crook of Phil’s neck. Phil planted one more kiss to Dan’s forehead as the opening credits of the movie came on. He felt Dan settle, clearly focussed on the movie as his thumb stroked absentmindedly across Phil’s side. 

* * * 

It was when the ending credits were rolling that he heard it, the gentle sniffle coming from the man still curled up in his chest. Phil pulled away from the embrace for a moment, startling Dan into sitting up and setting the armrest back down between them incase someone saw. Phil fished a packet of tissues out of his jacket pocket and handed them to the other, who seemed incredibly grateful. A small chuckle escaping his lips. 

“Thanks Phil, I don’t even know why i’m crying” 

Phil smiled, he understood perfectly. Winnie-The-Pooh was Dan’s childhood, the reason why Dan’s family nickname was bear, the reason why as a child his spelling was atrocious. Phil quickly scanned around them once more, using the advantage of the pitch black room to plant a reassuring kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. He laughed a little himself as he took Dan’s hand in his and squeezed gently. 

“Silly Old Bear”


End file.
